In a cage with a lioness
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: Welp, this was going to be a problem. Going to sleep in your body and then waking up in another's was always going to be weird. Waking up in the body of Cersei of House Lannister, in the middle of the court of King Tommen of the House Baratheon while the Queen is screaming death threats in your head? Yeah, this was going to get complicated.
1. Prologue

In a cage with a lioness

Prologue

A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I let out a groan as it began to shake me awake, all I wanted to do was sleep for a little while longer. I had a late night at the pub the night before and I had to deal with plenty of rowdy customers and all I wanted to do now was just sink back further into the bed and sleep until it was time for my next shift.

But the hand was insistent and I let out a heavy groan pushed myself up with my hands and glared at the blurry shape in the dark room that had woken me up, it was a woman's shape and so I had to assume that it was my sister and I did have to wonder how she had gotten into my apartment but then I remember that I had given her a key she could use in case of emergencies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, do you have any idea what the time is?" I asked as I brought up a hand to to rub at my eyes, god this had better be important.

"I apologies your Grace, truly I do. But you must awaken." A couple of things occurred to me in quick succession, one that whoever this woman was she was not at all my sister, two I was not in my flat anymore, three there was someone else in the room with us, a man in white armor with a lantern in his hands that had a candle burning bright behind the glass and a moth fluttering around the flame.

And did this strange woman just call me your grace? And...why was my hand not my fucking hand!?

It was smaller than it had been the night before, a shade paler as well and smoother too. It was a woman's hand and the other hand was much the same and I was really starting to freak out as well, so much so that I didn't hear whatever the man in armor was saying. It certainly sounded important, going by the tone of his voice.

"Pass me a mirror." The woman and the man in armor looked at one another for a moment and I did not try to stifle the groan that came out of my throat a moment latter. "Or a looking glass, whatever you call it. Just pass me one, now!"

The woman jumped and ran across the room and scooped up a hand mirror that had been laid on a desk, it's frame was golden and studded with rubies and the glass had been polished to an incredible shine. The woman handed it to me and I brought it up to look at my face, but it wasn't my face.

It was a woman's face, a beautiful woman at that. Her features were sharp and her eyes were bright emeralds, her hair was golden and it almost seemed to be shinning in the light of the lantern.

I stared for a long few moments, then I screamed and threw the mirror away. The woman, the handmaiden, stumbled backwards and the man with the lantern almost dropped it as my hands, her hands, came up to clutch at my hair as I tried not to break down. My chest that was not my chest heaving up and down as the pressure on my hair, on her hair, tightened so much.

I recognized her.

In truth, I had never seen the face before but I had read so many descriptions of it that I could not help but recognize it, recognize her. She was beautiful, and terrible as well.

She was Cersei of the House Lannister, and somehow I was her and she was me. Oh god, I think that I'm going to be sick. That, or scream again.

They were looking at me like I was mad, and the irony of that did not escape me. It made me almost want to laugh, except I was still trying to not empty my stomach on to the bed or claw into my face. It had to be a dream, that was it. I had been reading the books a lot more of as of late and reading theories about what would happen in the later books and how they would diverge from the show so of course A Song Of Ice And Fire was on my mind a lot and so it only made sense that I would be dreaming about it.

But I didn't think I ever expected that I would ever have a dream about being Cersei fucking Lannister, of anyone I could dream about being it wouldn't be her. Who would want to be her, after all?

Getting strangled by Jaime is not something I would ever want to dream about.

All though, if my memories of A Feast For Crows was right then I wasn't near the end of Cersei's story at all. In fact, this looked like it was her first ever POV chapter when she was woken up from a nightmare because Tywin had been found dead in his privy and they had come to get her in order to take her to him, so that she could see for herself.

The handmaid was still looking at me like the Queen that she served had lost her damn mind and to be fair to her it wasn't like she was entirely wrong. Cersei wasn't in her mind anymore, at least if her conciousness was still in her body she hadn't put an appearance in yet and I wasn't about to pretend that I was at all broken up about that.

All of this was absolutely insane, the last thing that I needed at the moment was having to deal with Cersei Lannister's own thoughts on the matter. The man in the white armor, Kettleblack, that was it. Osmund Kettleblack, one of the sellswords that Cersei had hired during the events of the second book after Tyrion had sent the guards that their Father had given her away to Riverrun to leave his sister without any claws.

Of course, the Kettleblack brothers had turned out to be a poor investment as Tyrion had been paying them more than Cersei had been, at least at first. But then it had happened that the Kettleblacks had been truly swayed over to her side, Osmund had been made a member of the Kingsguard and his younger brothers had been given their own promises though if my memory was right then the books had never said what those promises were.

Of course, promises hadn't been enough. Cersei had...sweetened the pot. It set a squirm going in my belly when I thought about it, I had never really...had sex before. Which had got me more than a fair share of mocking from my friends over the years, it wasn't that I was anti sex or something like that I just never really felt the urge to do it.

But the bigger problem was that I knew that he and Cersei had been having sex before this point, which meant that he would try to have sex with her while I was in her body and there was a lot of issues with that there and I wasn't certain which made me feel worse. Top two contenders were the fact that sleeping with another man was not high up on my list, the second thing was that while I was not the biggest Cersei fan in the world, to put it lightly, even the thought of using her body for sex without any imput or consent from her made me feel awful.

"Your Grace?" Kettleblack spoke and took a step forward and without even thinking about it, I took a step back. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, but I need to tell you something terrible. Your Lord Father has been found dead, he has been killed in his chambers. Someone killed him with a crossbow, I am deeply, deeply sorry."

For a moment, I wondered if I should try and make myself cry to appear like I was Cersei but then Cersei wasn't one for crying. I cleared my throat. "I...I see." For a moment, the voice that had came out of my mouth had startled me. Of course, it wasn't my voice. It wasn't my mouth, when it came to that. "I would to be on my own, please leave me to my grief."

The handmaiden nodded and looked like she was about to turn to leave but Ser Osmund stopped her from leaving by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry again, my Queen. If it were up to me then I would leave you to your grief as you say but your uncle told me that I was to bring you to the tower as soon as possible."

I nearly cursed out loud at that but I just managed to stop myself, bitting on my bottom lip. I chewed on it for a long moment before I spoke again. "Fine, just wait outside. Both of you." That seemed to confuse the both of them but neither of them looked like they were about to disobey me and I couldn't deny that it did give me the slightest sense of satisfaction and I didn't like it when it faded away.

When the both of them had left the room, I turned. Okay, so by logical elimination Cersei's clothes would likely be in the trunk at the foot of her bed. Okay, calling it a trunk was doing it a disservice as it literally looked like one of the most ornate pieces of funiture that I had ever seen in my life up to that point and it probably cost more than my entire apartment and all of the things in it.

Opening the trunk proved that my hunch was right as there was a large number of dresses at the bottom of it. I just grabbed one at random, it looked like it would be fairly simple to put on and it was a dark shade of red. It would do, wouldn't it?

A few moments later, I came to the conclusion that I had no idea how to put a dress on. I mean, I already knew that but this...thing, was nothing like any dress that I was familar with. It was more like a torture device than anything and while I did manage to get my new arms into the sleeves I realized that the sleeves were so tight that I could not reach around to close the dress at the back.

Damn, why did they have to make this so complicated? It soon became clear to me that there was no chance in hell that I was going to be able to get in this dress, nor any other dress, without some help. So, with a heavy sigh, I walked over to the doors and poked my head out and asked the handmaiden, who I also noticed was looking rather uncomfortable in Kettleblack's presence, to come in and help me.

The handmaid flew to my side, shutting the door in Kettleblack's face as she did so, and began to get me sorted out. One thing that the books don't really touch on? How many layers noblewomen actually wear, I guess it was way colder back in the time period that ASOIAF was based on. The handmaiden made me step out of the dress, gwaked for a moment at the fact that I was apprently naked underneath it, and shoved a brown featureless...it was kinda like a nightdress, I guess would be the best way to describe it.

It was pretty thin, and then she made me put on two more of those nightdress things as well on top of it. Then came the first dress I tried to put on by myself going over all of them. Well, as ways to keep warm went it certainly wasn't a bad one but I hadn't been that cold to start with but whatever I wasn't about to complain about it, I just had to play along until I figured out what exactly was going on and how to get back home.

Once I was fully dressed, also apprently the shoes that noblewoman wore were basically slippers, Kettleblack lead both myself and the handmaiden out into the courtyard and over to the tower of the Hand. It really was the tallest building in the Red Keep, even Maegor's Holdfast was slightly smaller than it.

The two guards on the door bent their heads to me respectfully, of course they would do so as my Father was dead but he was not really my Father and oh god, what the actual hell was happening right now? I pushed past them without saying a word into the tower and then began to walk up the stairs, and wow there were a lot, and I mean a lot, of stairs.

Soon, we had arrived at the chambers of the Lord Hand and I didn't say anything to the guards on that door either, I simply pushed inside.

Everything seemed to be as my memory of the chapter attested to, Tywin was lying on the bed with the crossbow bolt that Tyrion had shot into him and the bundle under the blankets had to be what was left of Shae, Kevan Lannister was sitting next to his brother's bedside and Jaime Lannister was just in the middle of crawling out of the hidden passage that Tyrion had used to kill his Father. Huh, I guess my little meltdown earlier must have taken up more time than I thought.

And Pycelle must be on his way to inform the Silent Sisters of what had happened and to come and tend to the body. I have to admit, that while Cersei certainly made more than her fair shake of stupid and avoidable mistakes her anger at realising that she had been the last to be informed that her Father had been murdered was a grievance that I had always found myself to have a little sympathy with her for.

"Sister." Jaime spoke and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, and I had to try my best not to shiver. In the end, I could not quite manage to do it but to Jaime it probably seemed like it was more out of grief for out Father rather than the actual reason, revulsion. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." I said and then quickly pulled away from Jaime, walking past him and closer to the bed and oh that was a mistake. That was a big mistake. Reading about a dead body on a page was one thing, actually being in the room with one was quiet another. The smell was, oh god. It was awful, it was like...it was like-

Bile rushed out of my throat and landed on the floor and my legs buckled at the room span and the world turned black, I could hear someone calling for Cersei but I couldn't make out who it was.

When I came back to the world, the hopes that I would wake up back in my apartment were dashed as I took in the room and saw that I was back in the bedchamber that I started in and oh god I hated everything. I brought up my hand to rub the bridge of my nose, trying to dispell the already forming headache that I could already tell was going to be a monster.

_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone shouted in my ear, at leas that was what it felt like. I glanced all around the bedchamber to see if I could find the source of it but it was no good, I was the only person in that bedchamber. Well, maybe I had only imagined it. I had clearly already gone mad at some point, what was hearing voices at this point?

_ANSWER ME, YOU VILE CRETIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? I WILL HAVE YOU FLAYED ALIVE FOR THIS!  
_

Oh no. Oh no.

She hadn't been gone, she just hadn't woken up before now.

I cleared my throat, and worked up the courage to ask the question that really, I already knew the answer to. "Who are you?"

_WHO AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!? I AM CERSEI OF THE HOUSE LANNISTER, LIGHT OF THE WEST AND DAUGHTER OF LORD TYWIN LANNISTER AND YOUR QUEEN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU FOOL. ANSWER ME, I DEMAND THAT YOU FIX WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO ME. RIGHT NOW!  
_

Oh look, the room was spinning again.

End of Prologue

* * *

**Welp, this is new.**

**I don't think I ever written a full on comedy before so we will see how I do with it, but I hope it seems like an interesting idea and I hope you will consider giving it a follow, a favourite and a review if you enjoyed.**

**With a lot of love and warm regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony.**


	2. Chapter 1

In a cage with a lioness

Chapter One

Please kill me. Serious, god if you can hear me then please kill me right now. After the night that I had I was more than willing to go to my death. Anything, so long as where ever I ended up afterwards was not the same place that Cersei Lannister would end up as well. Mind you, maybe I was already dead and this was hell. It certainly had to be.

I got absolutely no sleep the night before as Cersei Lannister had been screaming in my head, well it was her head to be fair but that distinction did not seem all that important after such a sleepless night. I hadn't been able to close my eyes for even five minutes as every time that I did Cersei would start up again, and because her voice was...well, more like her thoughts screaming at me inside the head that we shared with one another and it wasn't like she had a throat that could get sore, so she had no reason to stop.

I had begged, I had pleaded, I had tried almost every single thing that I could think off in order to get her to stop and yet nothing had worked. I had breifly thought about maybe making a threat to throw myself out of a window if she didn't stop but while I wasn't an expert on making threats, I know enough about them to know that you shouldn't make threats that you were not prepared to carry out on and I wasn't there yet.

Not yet.

Eventually, she fell quiet when she realised that there was nothing that I could do to give her control of her body back, or she realised that shouting wasn't doing anything except waste her time or she just got bored. It was one of them, I knew that.

Regardless of the reason behind it, it was enough to give me an hour of sleep before someone came knocking at the door to her chamber and all I wanted to do was to scream at them to go away so that I could catch up on all the sleep that I had missed but it seemed that the knock on the door had woken Cersei up as well and she had started up again

So, with a long sigh I pushed myself up from the bed and walked over to the doors and pulled it open. It was one of Cersei's handmaidens and I was about to order her to go away but she spoke before I could say anything, saying that my brother wished to speak with me. I was about to tell her that I didn't have a brother, only a sister but that was when I remembered.

Cersei did have brothers, she had two of them and considering that right about now one of them was being transported rather roughly in a crate across the Narrow Sea, well that meant that it could only be Jaime.

As I told the handmaiden to send him in, Cersei began to scream again about something, considering that she didn't actually have a voice in any real sense she was actually very, very loud. Apprently she believed that because I know something about Tyrion's whereabouts that I must be working for him. I'd give her credit, for her it was a logic conclusion to draw.

Well, more logical than the truth which was that she was a fictional character in a book series and I had somehow woke up inside of her head and the only reason that I knew where Tyrion was because I had read all of the books before now. You know, now that I think about it Cersei only responded when I actually spoke out loud but it didn't seem like she was able to ready my thoughts or anything like that, so work that out.

But Jaime chose that moment to walk in, which would at least distract me from dealing with his sister for a moment but then I didn't actually think that Jaime would be all that much better, certainly it wouldn't be great if he tried to do anything to me while thinking that I was Cersei as the guy really had issues when it came to respecting his sister's personal space, as in he seemed to think that she did not have any.

"Cersei, are you well?" Jaime asked as he stepped towards me and I took a few steps back, wondering if I should have called the handmaiden to stay in the room with me as at least Jaime wasn't so much a fool that he would try anything while someone else was in the room with us but before I could consider opening my mouth to do that, Jaime took hold of me and pulled me in for a kiss.

It took all that I had not to bite at his bottom lip and to claw at him in order to get him to let me go but I managed to hold back, even if I could still taste the bile burning at my throat. Still, it was clear that Jaime noticed that something was wrong with his sister as in his arms I was as stiff as a board. "Are you well? Father's gone, of course you aren't I'm sorry. I miss him as well, I did not think that I would but I do."

"Yes, I miss him as well. I'd like to be alone Jaime, I'd like to grieve on my own." I hoped that he would but that and just leave me on my own, even as the actual Cersei was screaming at her brother to stay, for her lover to notice that something was wrong with her and that she was not acting like herself and that she would never be so meek.

In the end, it seemed that neither of us would get what we want as Jaime frowned and stepped closer as soon as I had pulled away, and seriously mate, personal space it is a thing that exists; "Don't Jaime." Crap, Cersei had her flaws. Her major, major flaws but at least she could sound commanding when she absolutely had to.

I sounded nothing like that, when I gave a command it sounded like I had no idea what I was doing. I sounded weak and I could hear Cersei scoffing somewhere in the back of the head that we shared and I could already tell that I was going to have the mother of all headaches before this day was done I could just tell.

"I want to be left alone, Lord Commander." I tried again and at least this time there was a bit more strength in my voice but it still wasng't enough, commanding a handmaiden who was meant to obey the person whose body you were in the middle of...possessing? Was that the right word for it? It wasn't sharing it, cause Cersei didn't seem to have any control of her body, she was like a very loud passanger.

Jaime frowned at me, his eyes narrowing and he reached out to take hold of my wrist and his hold was so tight that I was pretty sure that it was going to leave bruises and I did not bother to try and hide the wince, if Jaime noticed then he did not say anything about it. "Stop this, stop trying to send me away from you and stop trying to pull away from me. Do you know what it was like for me to try and get back here? I lost my hand Cersei, I will never be able to use a sword as I once did. It was the only worthwhile thing that I had."

I frowned at that, it seemed like a horrible way to think of yourself. "Jaime, that isn't true." I never thought in any world that I would be offering comfort to Jaime Lannister not just because it would be absolutely insane to think that I would ever end up talking to a fictional character who at that moment was as real as I was but also because if I was going to be honest I was not that much a huge fan of Jaime either.

I never really bought into the whole redemption arc thing that people kept saying that he had, after all up until the point that Jaime had gone riding off with Brienne he had still been serving Cersei's own interests. He wanted people to think that he was a better person, wanted others to think well of him. He had named the horses that were given to him when he left King's Landing honor and glory and that was the point, the things that mattered the most to him.

He certainly didn't give much of a shit about his kids, I couldn't really blame him for not being heartbroken about Joffrey as I don't think anyone other than Cersei had actually cared by the fact that he was dead, the book described that Tommen had been screaming but that might be because he was just a young kid who was seeing someone dying in front of him, instead of the fact that was his older brother dying but that might have just been me projecting on the character somewhat.

A growl made me jump and Jaime looked at me concerned and I flushed when I realised that it had been Cersei that had done it and thus I was the only one that had heard it so from Jaime's point of view his sister had just jumped for no reason at all. "I'm sorry, just a chill. Jaime, I am sorry that you lost your hand, I am sorry that you got captured and I am sorry that you felt like I've been pushing you away."

"That's probably the most times you've apologised to me in our entire lives." Yeah, that sounded about right. It was only a moment later that I realised that Jaime was looking at me, his eyes were narrowed at me like he wasn't looking at his sister, and he wasn't really when it came to that. He was looking at a stranger who was walking around in his sister's body.

"Our Father is dead." My father had died a very long time ago, I had only been eight and and my sister Anna had only been four, he had been coming home from work and it had been dark and windy and the rain had been coming down so hard. Really, he should have seen it coming. His heart had broken and both he and his sister had grived for him already.

"I am...upset Jaime, and I do not wish to fight with you." I spoke, hoping that Jaime would both buy it as a reason for Cersei's changed behavior as well as take the hint that I wanted to be left on my own, for a bit.

"And I do not wish to be sent away." Jaime stepped forward so quickly that I wasn't able to say anything to stop him as he took me back into his hold, his hand coming down to tilt my head so that I had to look into his eyes. "I am griving as well Cersei, and I do not want to be away from you. Do not send my away, we belong together and there is no greater comfort than your arms."

He leaned in and I knew he was going to kiss me, and my stomach turned. "Jaime no, let me go." I turned my head just in time for Jaime's lips to meet my check instead of my lips, I wasn't able to stop a shudder as I know that the person who had just tried to kiss the body that I inhabited was the original body's owner was her brother and while she might not have a problem with that, I very much did.

Jaime frowned at me again and for a moment I did not feel safe, and I was about ready to shout for the handmaiden to come back in as I did not think that Jaime would try anything if someone else was there to see what he could do but thankfully there was no need to as Jaime let me go and stepped away from me, looking at me like I was a stranger.

"Please Jaime, just leave me alone for a bit." My words sounded weak, desperate. I did not sound like Cersei Lannister at all. I might have been able to put on a better show of it if I wasn't so tired, all I wanted to do was crawl back into the bed and sleep for a year, but I would take a day. I just needed to shut my eyes, just for a little bit.

Jaime stared at me for a long moment before he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. I was to tired to wince at the noise. My eyes felt heavy, everything felt heavy.

I walked over to the bed and climbed on to it and curled into a ball, shutting my eyes and praying that I would be able to fall to sleep.

Of course, someone had to hate me as just as one Lannister twin had left the other decided to start back up to ensure that I would have no peace, not even for a second.

_Do not think for a moment that you've won, you fool. Jaime already knews that there is something wrong, I would never act so pathetic. Not even when it is just myself and him on our own. He will sniff out whatever it is that you have done, whatever vile sorcery and he will put it right. And I promise you this once I am free and back in control of mine own body, there are not words for how much I will make you suffer.  
_

And that would be different from now how, exactly? The thought would normally have just brought out a weak chuckle from me, it really was not that funny but the sheer lack of sleep of that I had up to this point in combination but the spluttering, impotent rage filled rantings of Cersei who was trapped within her own mind sent me into a laughing fit.

It was insane, it was mad and it was all so funny so what else could I do but laugh and laugh and laugh. So I kept on laughing, I kept on laughing as the Queen who was a prisoner in her own mind ranted and raved and raged and I kept on laughing until I was crying, until the body that was not my own was shaking with tears and all I wanted to do was scream.

At some point through it all, silence fell and I was laying in the middle of the bed. I must've slept, or lost consciousness more likely, at some point as I suddenly noticed a tray of bread and cheese and fruits and nuts had been placed on the table next to a bed as well as a golden goblet that I didn't need to check to know was full of wine.

It's not that I didn't drink, working in a pub would be really hard if I had a problem with drinking, but right now the idea of trying to drink wine sent my stomach to rolling and so did the thought of eating. "Are you still there?" I asked to the darkness of the room, I was alone in person but in my head could be a different matter.

_Yes. Did you think I was going to crawl off and die and leave you to control my life, to let that imp use my body in one of his awful plots?_

I was this close to laughing again, a voice in my head that not only answered back but argued with me as well. Ah, what a charmed life I lead. Maybe going mad was the best option, assuming that I had not already? Staying sane was surely the insane option when faced with all of this, wasn't it?

Still, I'd rather avoid it if at all possible. Mental heath care wasn't exactly perfect in the world I had come from and I doubted that Westeros's was going to be much of an imporvment and suddenly I got the horrible image of Pycelle putting leaches all over me and I didn't know what was worse. The leeches or Pycelle.

_Pycelle._

It was so sudden and so quick that I could not help but laugh again, again it was that or sob until I could not breath. "Listen, I know you won't believe me but I did not want this, I am not responsible for this. Do you think I would want this, you screaming and ranting in my head to the point that I can not sleep at all? You driving me mad? I am as much a victim here as you are."

She hadn't interrupted yet, so I was going to take that as a good sign. "You're in my head, you must in someway know that I am not lying to you, your Grace." The title seemed like a good idea, Cersei always liked it in the books when people flattered her, when they told her what she wanted to hear. "So please, I want to get home and you want your body back. If you could just let me sleep and then, with a clear head in the morning, I can try and figure a way out of this for both of us. What do you say?"

_If you try and turn against me, if you try and play me for a fool, I will have you flayed and dipped into barrel of salt._

Diplomacy in action.

I rested my head on the pillow and allowed my eyes to shut, and I was not raised from my slumber for the entire night,

End of Chapter One.

* * *

**Yeah, when I said this was a comedy I should metion that most of it's a comedy in how much the POV SI is suffering, but hey at least he and Cersei have reached something of a truce! I mean, as much as you can ever have a truce with Cersei.**

**I hoped you enjoyed, and if you enjoyed then please consider leaving a review, a follow and a favourite.**

**With warm regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


	3. Chapter 2

In a cage with a lioness

Chapter Two

Cersei had stayed true to their unspoken agreement and had let me sleep, I was counting that as a victory and when I woke in the morning I felt better than I had done in what seemed to be a very long time. I brought up my hands to rub at my eyes and my stomach growled and I was suddenly so grateful for the food that had been placed on the table next to the bed.

Some of the fruit had softend during the night but all of it was still edible, I picked up a pear and honestly I'm of the opinion that a little bit of age actually makes pears better, it makes them a little bit softer and the taste a little bit more pronounced. The bread was stale and as soon as I picked up the goblet I could tell with just a sniff that it had gone bad overnight.

Huh, if I had any idea how it actually worked then maybe I could try and introduce actual refrigeration into Westeros instead of just throwing massive amounts of salt over everything. I mean, if I remebered rightly then the Night's Watch did know that storing their food under the Wall in a larder kept their food fresher for longer but unless all Seven Kingdoms suddenly decided that they suddenly had a great need for ice then it was unlikely that method was going to work for them.

No, I was not going to do this. This was not a game, I was in the middle of a continent that could charitably be described as being completely and utterly fucked up and was only going to get worse and I was not here to fix it, I doubted that I could and all I wanted to do was get home. Those were the terms of the deal that I had made with Cersei, for lack of a better way of putting it, that I would focus all my efforts on finding a way to get out of her body and back to my world.

My world wasn't perfect, but at least it wasn't on fire.

Uh...Okay, fine, scratch that my world really, really sucked and it only seemed to be getting worse all of the time but at least in that world I was in my own body, at least the problems that I had to face were problems that I had made on my own and I knew where I stood with them and I had people that stood by me when I really needed them to and I would take that a thousand times over than trying to make some sort of power fantasy out of this hell.

I just wanted to get home, how I was actually going to do that well I had no idea where to even begin to start, I knew that magic was a force in this world but most everyone who lived in it that I would have access to thought that it was dead, only a few maesters had apprently studied magic because I guess to them it was like studying latin or something, neat to brag about but not actually important.

Also, telling anyone about why the Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms suddenly had an interest in magic would probably wind up with the both of us getting shoved into some cold room at Casterly Rock, away from everyone and everything that actually could help the both of us, assuming of course that there was actually anything that could do that.

God, all of this sucked so much and I really just wanted it to be over by now.

I finished the pear that I had been eating and reached for another one and got rid of that one quicker than I had finished the first one and then finally rose from the bed, one thing I learned that being in a new body meant that you really quickly had to try and get used to a different weight and a different center of gravity and if you didn't then you very quickly ended up on your arse.

And considering that everything that I had seen Cersei wear had several different skirts that meant that I was going to end up tripping, and again it wasn't like I could just put on some trousers because clearly everyone would lose their shit if god forbid the Queen Regent and mother of the King did something not lady like.

Shit, Cersei might have handled it in all the wrong ways but after what was probably just two days in Westeros I could already see that she had a point, but that was not my problem because I was not going to stay here. I was not going to get involved, I was going to find a way back to my world and let this dumpster fire get on with burning to the ground.

Okay, I had better get started on that then.

My first order of bussiness was going to be getting dressed, which was a bundle of laughs if I rememebered last night correctly. I didn't even want to attempt to try and do it myself so I would need to ask that handmaiden to help me with it. Now, where was she? She had to be close right considering that Cersei would always need to have at least one close to hand if she wanted to be dressed in the morning.

She wasn't in the bed with me, she had left me alone the night before and I knew that in order to keep warm it wasn't uncommon for a Queen and her attendents to share a bed but she wasn't there now. So, maybe she had chambers near to Cersei's, she had to have right? I walked over to the doors and opened.

A pug nosed man, pale blond hair and dull blue eyes dressed in the bright white armour of the Kingsguard was standing outside the doors and his name came to me as soon as I saw him, Ser Boros Blunt. A knight of the kingsguard who was Cersei's creature in all things. He was a coward, he had abandoned Tommen on the road to Rosby.

I knew that Cersei had a problem with the man, and I was hardly his biggest fan either all things considered and I knew that she had spoken against him keeping his white cloak, I was surprised that she would be okay with him guarding her rooms or that Jaime who was at this point the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard would be okay with a man who he did not have the greatest opinion of guarding the woman he loved.

Oh joy, I felt ill again.

Okay, putting that aside for the moment because if I thought too much about it I was going to actually be sick but the vauge nausea I could put up with if I pushed all thoughts of Jaime away. I cleared my throat which drew the attention of the knight and made him turn to face me. "Ser Boros, I need to change. Go and find my handmaiden so that I can get dressed."

"I am not a page your Grace." The man frowned at me, like I had asked him to strip naked and juggle lemons over his head instead of asking him something simple but maybe in this world it wasn't done to ask a knight to do something that was seen as beneath them and I opened my mouth to say sorry, it might not have been something that Cersei would do but that was the point.

I wasn't Cersei.

Of course it was at that moment that she woke up, or perhaps she had already been awake and simply choose that moment to speak but I didn't think that was all that likely as Cersei had always been very vocal when she was awake and I doubted the shakey peace that we had come to the night before was going to do much to change that.

_What are you doing?_

Ah, her voice could charm the birds out of the trees.. It was utterly unrealted that I just winced and Boros looked at me like I was mad, okay I was going to need to get a handle on this because this had happened with Jaime the night before as well and again the last thing that I needed was people thinking that Cersei had gone mad.

"One moment, Ser Boros." I slammed the door in his face and rested my forehead against it for a long moment before I moved into the centre of the room, so I could speak without the knight outside the doors being able to overhear what I would say.

"Okay, I know that at this moment you do not have any actual vocal chords or a throat or indeed a mouth but can you please try and keep it down, this is hard enough without you shouting inside of my head." I hissed while I kept glancing at the doors, praying to any god that might I exist and to be fair I was suddenly far more open to that idea considering I had somehow ended up in the head of a fictional character, that no one would come in and catch the Queen talking to herself.

_This is not your head, it is mine. This is my life and I shall not have you making a wreck of it!_

Oh, there was so much there that I could start on but I decided that it would not be a good idea to break our truce and so I bite my...her...our tongue and okay I really needed at some point to work out how I was going to refer to things like that because if I did not then it was going to drive me absolutely and utterly crazy.

"Fine, point taken but will you please shut up all the same because this is hard enough without you getting in the way." I whispered through my clenched teeth, my hand coming up to scratch at my wrist which had suddenly started to itch. God, all this stress couldn't be good for me, or for her when ti came to that.

_I would keep myself silent if I thought that you weren't making a complete and utter mess of this._

Biting my tongue at that, at this point I just decided that so long as I was the one in the driver's seat then I was going to refer to it as my body even thought I still felt kind of odd about that, I counted to ten before I began. "Well, I am sorry that you disagree with how to talk to people but I am as lost at sea as you are and I am doing the best that I can."

_Well, it is not good enough. You say you will try and find a way to get out of my head and I do not dispute it, but this is my body that you are walking around in and my life that you are interfering with and I will not have you make this much of a ruin of it before I am back in control, I a realm to set to rights and I will not have you make it worse._

Okay, fuck it. I was going to jump out of the window. Assuming my first theory was wrong and this wasn't some version of Hell, going to hell after I died would surely have to be an improvment.

It was only the thought of my sister and the few friends that I did have in my world that stopped myself from doing so, instead I simply shut my eyes. "And what would you do in my place?"

_You are in the body of the Queen, Ser Boros has no right to deny us anything. Go back out there and command him to find one of my handmaidens and to bring her to us, and you are going to do it now. If you want to survive for more than one day in my life then you had better learn quickly that the strong will survive and the weak will die, and I am nothing but weak and so long as you are in my body then so are you._

Well, who was I to argue with that? I stood to my full height, which was actually pretty tall to be fair, and stalked over to the doors. Well, tried to stalk. Seriously, who needed this many skirts? It really was very hard to move in anything more than a shuffle if you didn't want to trip and land straight on your face and I didn't want to add a broken nose on top of my problems.

Regardless, I was soon enough at the doors and when I opened them again Ser Boros was still there, he was old and fat and pallid and I was not going to be afraid of him. Well, time to be the Queen. "Ser Boros, you seem to have forgotten who I am. I can only assume that the death of Lord Tywin has shaken you as much as it has the rest of us and I will forgive you for that, but only this once. You will go and bring my handmaiden, and you will do it now or I will ensure that you won't have a tongue to use to say no to me, or anyone, ever again."

Okay, so it was a bit wordy for a threat but it seemed to have worked out well enough as Ser Boros turned even paler than he had been a moment ago, and why he had ever been named to the Kingsguard I had no idea as in that moment he looked so pathetic that I couldn't even imagine that there had been a moment where I was afraid of giving him offense.

The thought did not sound like me, I did not know what that meant and I did not want to think about it right now.

Regardless, it got me what I needed and Ser Boros scurried off to follow my commands and without wanting it to happen, not that much anyway, a small smirk formed on my lips that felt like it would not be out of place on the Queen's face.

_Well, maybe it will turn out that you are not so bad at this._

That made my smirk die as soon as it had formed, I did not want to be good at this. I didn't want to be like her, I just wanted to be out of her and to get home as soon as I can and maybe make thousands and thousands of pots of coffee to make sure that I would never fall asleep again if this could happen again, I'd take the consequences that came with that as it could not be worse than this.

I didn't have time to really dwell on that as soon enough there was a knock at the doors again, considering that she was both pale and clearly trying to catch her breath I had to assume that Ser Boros must have caught her quickly and rushed her here, her own dress certainly looked a little askew as least to me.

Thankfully, she did not need to be told what to do and it was, with a bit of help, a reletively quick thing to get changed into a new dress. My first choice was one was that green with pearls swon into the sleeves, two lions standing on their hind legs were on the bodice, depicted in golden thread and I was fairly certain that this dress had a thousand skirts, it certainly felt that way.

But then I remembered that Cersei was meant to be in mourning for her Father and so that dress quickly got put back and instead I picked a black one that held no decoration but if anything seemed to have a thousand more skirts than the last one had, and I wondered what I had done that was so bad that I had to suffer this way.

Well, considering that I was more than likely going to be stuck in this body for awhile I had better get used to them and so I grabbed a bushel worth of skirts in my arms and walked out of the room, the handmaiden following after me. I knew that she had a name, of course but it would seem out of character for Cersei to ask it, partly because she should already know it and partly because she would not care enough to ask if she had forgot, so I did not ask either.

My plan, such as it was, was to go to Pycelle and try to, as subtly as I could, get whatever information I could out of him. I did not think that it would be all that much considering that Pycelle was useless at the best of times but he was the only link to the greatest collection of knowledge in all of Westeros. Women were not allowed to train at the citadel, it was why Sarella Sand needed to disguise herself as a man after all.

But I was the Queen Regent, and Pycelle was the Grand Maester. If I commanded him to have them send me books, as many books as I needed to find answers to this, then surely he would not be able to deny me that? But then, he might not have that authority to order the other Maesters to do such a thing which would be a shame as it meant that I had no plan.

Well, there was Qyburn.

Oh, I really did not want to deal with him. I had obviously been sick and fainted and someone, I had assumed that it had been Jaime but considering he only the one hand I wasn't sure how he could manage that, had carried me back to the apartments before Cersei could properly have her meeting with Qyburn like she did in canon.

But he should still be in the city, still within the Red Keep when it came to that. I did not want to go to him unless I absolutely had to but it was good to know that I had a backup plan even if it was one that I did not really want to do. For now, Pycelle was going to be my first choice which was more than likely the first time that anyone had thought that about Pycelle.

Just as I was about to ask the handmaiden where I would find the Grand Maester, oh and that was going to be another problem to keep in mind as how was I going to explain how suddenly Cersei had forgotten the layout of the entire castle that she had lived in for the past fifteen years seemingly overnight? It was just another problem in a seemingly endless list of them.

And of course, Cersei just had to add another one.

_I want to see my son._

For a moment I wanted to snap at her that her son was dead, my irritation and fear and still pretty sleep deprived mind overriding any natural empathy I could of had in that moment, but then I remembered that she wasn't talking about Joffrey. She was talking about Tommen. Tommen Baratheon, all of eight years old and with a crown on his head. The crown that fell on his head as he watched his older brother choke to death at his wedding feast.

It would make me laugh, if it didn't actually make me want to scream. Well, it wasn't like I could actually argue against that the request and so I told the handmaiden what I wanted and to lead me to Tommen's chambers, if the handmaiden thought it was odd that the Queen had forgotten where her son was meant to be at the moment then she did not show it and instead simply lead me to where I needed to be.

There were guards on the door, both had crimson cloaks which meant that they were in service to House Lannister but there should not be any problems when it came to letting me in but when I tried to go through the door one of the guards stopped me, he certainly looked like he regreted doing so but that just might be because he was terrified of Cersei. "I am sorry your Grace, I can not let you inside."

Okay, so as well as being able to hear Cersei when she was screaming inside of my head here was another fun little fact that wasn't actually fun at all, I could actually feel what she was feeling as well. Not as strongly as I could feel my own feelings, they were a little dulled compared to mine but I could feel them all the same and right now, while there was anger at the edges at being denied entry, there was overwhelming fear and for a moment I remembered that whatever else Cersei was she was a mother who had just lost her son. "Why not?"

The guard swallowed roughly, glanced at his fellow who simply kept looking straight ahead before the other guard looked back at me. "Lord Kevan said that you were to be kept out, your Grace. You were in a delicate state and he didn't want you distressing yourself or the king."

Okay, now there was not even a hint of fear coming from Cersei. Now there was just a sense of overwhelming rage that I could feel as keenly as my own, but that might just be because I was really pissed off as well. I took a breath to stop myself saying something that I regret. "You are sworn to Casterly Rock, are you not?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Good, my uncle is not the Lord of Casterly Rock. My Father is dead, Ser Jaime is a member of the Kingsguard and forbidden from holding lands or titles. Ty-the Imp is a kinslayer, a kingslayer and fled. Casterly Rock is mine, you are sworn to me and in case you have forgotten I am the Queen Regent, now you will move out of the way or I will remember this for later."

That got him out of my way and I walked into the king's chambers, and now all I was getting from Cersei Lannister was the hum of satisfaction.

"Mother!" The high voice was followed by something hitting me in the middle and when I looked down all I could see was a nest of pale gold curls which were soon thrown back when a pale, tear streaked face looked up at me and wow. It was like someone had wrapped a hand around my heart and squeezed so haard that it hurt.

Factually, I knew that Tommen was about eight years old but he was small for his age, it would not be a hard mistake to make for someone to assume he was about five years old. An insticnt, if it was mine or Cersei's I couldn't tell as it was possible that we were having the same one at the same time, made me drop onto my behind and pulled Tommen into my lap so I could kiss the top of his head.

"Is Grandfather really dead?" Tommen's voice was quiet, he did not sound so entirely sad about that and I wasn't going to blame him for as it wasn't much of a stretch to believe that Tywin Lannister had not been the warmest grandfather in the world, I nodded at his question and Tommen made a sad little noise and rested his head against my shoulder. "Everybody keeps leaving me."

_Oh Tommen._

It should have scared me a lot more than it did that I didn't know if it was me or Cersei that had thought that, I rubbed at his back remembering all the times that had soothed Anna when she had been not much older than this. How could I answer that, really? His sister was in Dorne and his brother was dead and his grandfather was dead and the man he thought was his father was dead and yeah it wasn't much of a suprise that the kid would have some world class abandonment issues.

"No, I will never leave you. That's a promise." It wasn't fair for me to make that sort of promise, I wasn't going to stay here for long after all just until I found a way back to my world and then he would be left with Cersei, who in her own terrible way loved her son, I remembered the scene from AFFC where Tommen swallowed his wine the wrong way and had to leave the feast hall so she could cry, but she loved power more and Tommen would never come first to her.

But that was a later problem, for now all the matter was making sure that Tommen was all right and Cersei did not seem inclined to argue so as I rocked Tommen, I began to hum a song.

The Queen was not seen leaving her son's chambers untill late at night, if anyone thought anything about the redness of her eyes than none of them said anything about it and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please leave a follow, a review and a favourite if you did! Next chaper is Tywin's funeral and how the presence of our OC in Cersei's body changes things.**

**See you then, with the warmest regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


	4. Chapter 3

In a cage with a lioness

Chapter Three

What an awful day to mourn someone. The rain had stared and it seemed to show no signs of stopping any time soon, even though I was not outside in it yet the sight of it sent a shiver up my spine and I wished that I could avoid it but even for someone who didn't have the slighest intrest in politics I knew that the Queen not turning up to her Father's...wake? I wasn't sure if that was the right word for it, but I also wasn't really sure if we had anything in my world that compared?

Laying in state, maybe? I had never seen one of those before so I wasn't sure if they really were the same things, but it was the closest thing that could have any comparision that I could think of. God, this was going to be a shit show. I hadn't been able to cope being in the room with Tywin's body when he had only been dead for an hour or so.

It had been a few days, and the book said that Tywin had smelt horrible by this point and the herbs that they had stuffed his body with had apprently not done anything to help with the smell. I really did not want to do this, but I knew that I had to and so I focused on breathing, deep and slow to try and sooth myself and to get myself not thinking of what was waiting for me in near future.

I hadn't been able to eat anything this morning, which in the end might turn out to be something of a blessing because if there was nothing in my stomach then there would be nothing for me to bring up if the smell of Tywin did set me off, it seemed like a logical idea at the time but I wanted to really have something to eat at the moment.

I was in the middle of weighing the pros and the cons of sending down to the kitchens for something when a knock came at the door and when I gave permission one of Cersei's maids walked into the room, I couldn't remember her name but I think she was the one that Taena of Myr said was spying on Cersei for Margaery.

Maybe I should dismiss her, until I found a way back into my world I would need to survive in this one and it would certainly be easier to do if I wasn't being spied on all of the time. But I would need a reason to do that, wouldn't I? Otherwise if I just dismissed her with no reason that would cause some gossip to fall on me and I didn't need that.

If I was going to survive, then I need to make sure that Cersei had a better reputation then she actually did but a great deal of the damage had already been done, part of the reason this book had been called A Feast For Crows was to put a point on how deeply fucked up Westeros was by this point, maybe beyond any repair when it came to that.

But I had to try, didn't I?

A long sigh and I reached up to adjust the hair net for a moment, it was not something that I was used to wearing and it made me feel more like a dinnerlady than a Queen. To be fair, I really wasn't used to being a lady at all and I didn't think that I was ever going to. God, I really wanted to get back into my own body as soon as possible.

"Your Grace," The servant spoke, and it was really annoying me that I couldn't remember her name, "King Tommen is waiting for you in the litter, we're ready to head to the sept."

Well, that was it then. No more avoiding it. I took a deep breath to gather in my strength and then nodded and walked out of the room to make my way to the courtyard where the litter and Cersei's son would be waiting for me.

Once I arrived in the courtyard and stepped into the litter, Tommen reached out and wraped his arms around me. I let out a little sigh and placed my hand on the back of his head, the kid had a mountain's worth of issues and I wished that I could help him but any progress wouldn't be able to be continued on when I returned to my world.

Maybe I could at least try and help him as best I could, at least I could maybe get him through the horrible event that was going to happen right now. Of course, that was assuming that I myself would be able to get through it.

Regardless, I didn't try to shift Tommen away as it was clear that this kid did not have anywhere near enough hugs growing up. "It's going to be all right Tommen, I promise." I brushed my fingers through his golden curls for a moment and then squeezed him and then after letting him have another moment I shifted him into the seat across from me.

The rain was coming down even harder now, it sounded like someone was throwing pebbles down on to the roof of the litter. "Jocelyn Swyft says that the rain is the gods weeping for grandfather." Tommen said as he pulled the yellow silk curtains of the litter aside so he could look out into the streets, the rather empty looking streets now that I actually looked at them.

I guess there wasn't a great deal of grief from the people of King's Landing for the man who not all that long ago had stormed through those gates with an army to burn their homes and the men that he had commanded had murdered and raped and looted had not made him very popular, the few that might have come out for him had clearly decided to stay inside because of the rain.

"Does she say that?" I said gently with a smile that I hoped was comforting, it had been a long time since I had to comfort a little kid and right now I just didn't want to fuck him up anymore than he already was. "Well, I mean, I don't think any of us can know anything about the gods Tommen. There gods and we're just people, why they do things isn't really for us to know."

It sounded a lot like bullshit to me but I wasn't here to make the king of the Seven Kingdoms hate his gods, I was just trying to tread water until I could find a way back home which could be years if I ever did. Thankfully, Tommen didn't seem to feel the need to question it any futher and so he just continued to look out of the window.

So here is a fun fact I learned pretty quickly, windows didn't have glass in this world as I guess it was too expensive to make the people of Westeros didn't see the need to have it protect them from the elements. So, with the curtains open the rain was able to get in and soaked the mantle, which seemed to rouse Cersei from the depths of her own mind.

I was curious actually as to what it was like for her, I assumed that she had to sleep, at least that was what I had taken to calling it because I didn't have any other word for it and Cersei was not quick to describe what her half of our mutual imprisonment was like for her but I had to imagine that it couldn't be fun.

Her voice was there now regardless, sharp as a knife. _The mantle is sable, it is more expensive than every single hovel in Flea Bottom and I will not have it ruined. Close the curtains, now._

Maybe part of the problem with the Seven Kingdoms, at least one of them, was that the Queen seemed to care more about an expensive mantle rather than the fact that people in her city were living in hovels. Though to be fair that could still be said about my world as well. Regardless, I wasn't going to pick a fight with her over this and so I reached out and shut the curtains.

"When we come back from the sept, could I ride my pony and throw alms at the smallfolk?" Tommen asked with a nervous smile like he expected to be scolded just for asking the question and it took all I had not to let out a sad sigh, this poor kid. He had probably been raised with more money than any kid in Westeros but that didn't change the fact that he was still just a sad, lonely kid whose mother didn't have time for him.

God, all of this sucked so much.

Before I could answer him, Cersei made her own opinion on the matter quiet clear and she also made it clear that if I wanted to sleep tonight then I would have to go along with what she said, thankfully it wasn't to far removed from what I was already going to say. "It's still raining pretty hard, we don't want you to get a cold now do we? Tell you what though, if the rain has stopped and I mean completely stopped then yes you can ride back up to the Red Keep, alright?"

"Thank you, Mother." Tommen chirped and then turned his head to look back out through the curtains and I allowed myself to shut my eyes to think about everything that had happened up to now, there was a lot of it and my head felt very, very heavy and even though I had been able to get some sleep as of the last few nights I still felt more tired than I ever had done before in my life.

It seemed like only seconds later that the litter was set down to the ground and the door at the side of it opened, the smell of the rain and the air seemed to bring me back to myself, at least a little bit and so I stepped out of the litter and had to try and keep my breathing even when I saw all of the people outside of the sept.

Seriously, the streets had been so bare but it seemed that all the people who had wanted to come out for this had gathered in front of the sept, most of them standing under massive silk awnings to shield them from the downpour. A few had been forced to stand outside due to being crowded out from under the awnings and even though the rain kept pouring down on them, they made no effort to move from where they stood.

I reached down to take hold of Tommen's hand and hurried him forward, wanting to get him out of the rain as soon as possible and I was slightly thanful for the fact that the Sept was dry and warm on the inside, not as warm as a modern building with central heating in my world of course but it was at least warm enough that I was thankful to be inside it during a rain storm.

A large number of the more important nobles were all ready waiting inside, I caught a glance of a small old woman who had to be Olenna Tyrell and suddenly I caught the urge to go running and hiding.

_Don't you dare, she's just a foolish old woman. You are meant to be the Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, not a fool with milk for blood. Hold your head up high, your crown will roll of off your head._

Oh, I really hated her and all of this hell so very much. Still, I took the advice and tried to keep my head up. Fun fact, it was actually really hard to keep your head up while wearing a crown because a crown, even a dainty looking thing like Cersei wore, was made of metal and metal is actually very, very heavy and is very uncomfortable to keep on your head.

Also, I was still really not used to walking skirts and I was certain that I looked like a mess, a massive one. God, I hated this.

But then, as per tradition, it got worse when we came to the bier. Nothing could have prepared me for it, not a single thing in the entire world. The smell reached my nose and it took all I had not to empty my stomach right there in front of everyone, the sweet smelling herbs that his body was stuffed with were not helping at all.

I...should not have thought that.

Bile rushed up and splatted against the floor and I lost my blanced, the world turned dark as the floor rushed up to meet my while Cersei screamed in my head like an enraged demon.

I woke up in a warm bed, I was stripped of the heavy fine clothes and was just dressed in a simple linean shift. I did not have a moment to relax as once it was clear to her that I was awake Cersei began to scream at me again but she fell slient pretty quickly when she and I both noticed that there was someone sitting by my bedside.

_My uncle Kevan, loyal to my Father. He should be easy to control but he is not stupid and he has known my all of my life, be careful what you say to him._

I knew all of that already, the only difference was that I knew that Ser Kevan Lannister would not be easy to control in any sense of the world. I cleared my throat, which was very dry indeed. "Hello Uncle, what happened?"

"I was rather hoping that you could answer that, you made a scene Cersei. Emptying your stomach and falling to the floor? I would expect such a thing from your son, he has never been so near to a body before but not from you." Okay, wow. I knew that he was pissed at Cersei because of what went down between her and Lancel but seriously she was still his niece, a bit of concern wouldn't be utterly uncalled for.

"I...the smell was very bad uncle, I was not prepared for it."

"Many ladies in the sept that day also smelled it, none of them reacted so hysterically as you do." In the back of my head, Cersei was snarling in rage and for once I honestly could not blame her.

I forced a smile, I doubted that it looked very convincing. "Well, once again, I am very sorry Uncle. But he was my Father, perhaps it hit me slightly harder to see him on the bier along with the awful smell."

That seemed to have reach him, and his features softened if only just a little bit. "Yes, of course it would. I am sorry, truly."

"Is Tommen all right?"

"The sight of you falling did not do much for his nerves, I have had him put to bed." Kevan sighed then and rubbed his hand over his face, he looked a lot older than he probably was. "Cersei, decisions need to be made. Your Father never intended for you to keep on as Regent and you are now grieving both a son and a father, you are your Father's only heir now and your place is as Casterly Rock as it's lady. I think you should name me as Lord Regent and return there."

_Do not do it, if you name him regent then he will keep Tommen from me. He is my son, my last son and he needs me to be here to protect him. None of them think that the imp is a threat, you must refuse him. Refuse him now, I command it._

"I think that you may be right, uncle." In my head, Cersei screamed so loud that I wasn't able to hide the wince. Ser Kevan absolutely noticed it, but he didn't seem to see the need to comment on it. "I will return to Casterly Rock, and take up my duties there. I will of course still be able to write to the King, who is my son?"

"I-of course, and I do not mean that you should go right away. After Tommen and Lady Margaery are wed, perhaps." That did not sooth Cersei anymore than my agreeing to her uncle's terms, but at the moment that did not matter and so I did my best to ignore her. "Your own future must be decided as well, Tywin wished for you to wed again. Willas Tyrell would bind us to Highgarden, after all. It's a strong match, but if you have your own suggestions."

"I shall think on that, Uncle. But do not ask me to wed just yet, my heart is still weary with grief." Thankfully, Kevan did not see much of a need to stay after that and so he rose and left the room and I allowed myself to fall back, letting my head hit the pillow and shutting my eyes after.

_If you think that I will ever let you sleep again after this, then you are very much mistaken. You have robbed me of all that I hold dear to myself, I will drive you mad and if you throw yourself out of a window then all for the better. If I knew that you are dashed against the stones with me, then all will be worth it I promise you that._

"You really are thick, you know that?"

_What?_

"Thick, it means you're stupid."

_I will-_

"I am trying to help you, luckily for us your Uncle's kinda stupid as well. He thinks that getting us away from King's Landing means that you can't make any more trouble, but he's overlooked the fact he is sending us back to Casterly Rock. The castle and richest gold mind which is ours by right now? If you want to keep Tommen then you need to build up your strength and win supporters, the regency is temporary. But we can make the Lady of Casterly Rock a powerful force."

_My uncle is not stupid, he will not have overlooked this._

"That's the thing, I don't think any of you Lannisters are stupid. But do you know what all of you are, that I've noticed? Short-sighted, you deal with the nearest problem in the quickest way while avoiding the fact that it causes thousands and thousands of problems later down the road. All of you are like it, even Tywin was well. The Red Wedding is going to have consequences."

_If you play me for a fool-_

"I die screaming, yes. I know. But right now, I am not playing you. I am trying to help you because helping you helps me, you of all people can understand that. Now, I am going back to bed while I try to figure out our next move. So, will you let me sleep?"

_...Yes._

"Thank you."

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**So, we are going for the first big major change from the canon as we go away from Cersei staying in King's Landing when instead the mind of the person from our world is instead going to go back to Casterly Rock instead. Which, is going to have ripples, let us say.**

**(Also, ngl, I hate Kevan Lannister. I tried to keep it out of the writing but it may have bled though. As to why that is, well, that's a conversation for a different day. Maybe a different chapter.)  
**

**If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review and a favourite and a follow.**

**With a ton of love and warmest regards,**

**DiscordantSymphony**


End file.
